The role of gamma-carboxyglutamic acid in promulgating the interaction of coagulation proteins with a phospholipid surface in the presence of calcium ion will be studied using prothrombin and prothrombin fragments. Techniques to be utilized include metal-ion nuclear magnetic resonance, spectroscopic techniques including fluorescence measurements and Eu 3 ion laser luminescence decay rates, and antibody-protein interactions.